Another Like Me
by DSNfire
Summary: What happens when a bad attitude meets another bad attitude? Trouble... Read how Gaara and Ai Hana make Temari's, Kankuro's, Suna's, and each other lives completely miserable... GaaraxOC
1. Moonlight

DSNfire: Ok, i suck at titles, yeah. And sorry'bout the fuss everyone. My computer was being weird so I deleated the story then reposted it. I corrected it too, so smile, unnnn.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

2 o'clock in the morning and it was already bright. Not because of the sun, it was bright because of the large, bright silver moon that hung over this village. Getsugakure, the village hidden under the moon. It was surely quiet, no animals were out and about, but they were in their homes, snuggled up and out of the cold, damp night.

It was a small village, only about half the size of Konohagakure, maybe just a tad smaller then half. There were few stars, only about 3 in the whole sky. This wasn't Hoshigakure, the village hidden under the stars.

The wind suddenly picked up, dragging a few dust clouds across the dirt streets in Getsugakure. Everything seemed peaceful. Well, almost everything. Quite a well away was a fight breaking out in the night. Three adult men and a young woman, about 13 or so.

Her two teammates were watching, knowing the girl didn't want any help with the ninja men. Plus it seemed the young woman had things under control.

"Tell me what you want before I kill you." The girl said simply, anger in her voice. She was looking straight into the beautiful purple eyes of the leader. She wasn't showing any signs of fear. No shaking or trembling. The two teammates of the older man were trembling.

"We were ordered to kill you," The leader spoke. He was waring a Getsugakure hitai-ate (sp?) around his left forearm. He uncrossed his folded arms from his chest and grabbed three kunais from a pouch around his left leg. Quickly, the threw them straight at the young girl.

The young girl stared at the kunais and moved a bit to the side, and grabbed one of the kunais. She watched the other two get stuck into a tree and smirked. She turned her attention back to the ninja and slid the blade of the kunai across her shoulder, making herself bleed.

"Skull-chan!" One of the girl's teammates called through the darkness. He shut up when she turned her hateful gaze to him, warning him, threatening him. The leader took this given chance to attacked the girl, running towards her with fast speed and another kunai in hand. He smirked and ran a bit faster, letting his short red hair dance against the wind.

The teammate who had shouted her dubbed name pointed behind her. The girl started to turn around but the man had already stretched his arm out to punch her with the kunai. The girl moved slightly, surprised by his speed. The young woman jumped away about ten feet or so, landing with one knee touching the ground. She then became wide-eyed.

The man stared at the young kunoichi with a small smirk. He knew she had dodged, but not fast enough. He had cut deeply into her upper, right arm. His teammates, getting their courage back, finally stepped forward towards to young girl. They had taken out their weapons. The short, blonde man had a pretty damn big sword, like the one Zabuza had. Except his was twin-bladed. And the tall, brunette had senbons laced between his fingers.

The kunoichi's teammates made a small movement to go help their teammate, but again she gave them a glare. They shrunk back, afraid of the angry female. She didn't want help. She didn't _need _help. The three males closed in on her, coming at her from three sides.

Slowly, the young kunoichi stood straight. Both her shoulders were bleeding, not badly, but enough blood dripped from her shoulder to her finger tips. She loved this color, loved the scent. Loved the pleasure of getting it. She gave an evil, lustful smirk as she quickly made hand seals. The leader and his subordinates tried to fallow the hand signs but lost track after the sign for tori.

Without a word the female flattened both her palms and pushed one palm forward, towards the ninjas. The leader was suddenly shocked, looking behind him to his teammates. They both had dead looks in their eyes, blood dripping from their mouths. The blonde fell first, landing with his face in the dirt. The brunette fell shortly after.

"Wind..." The dieing man choked, coughing up blood before saying his last word, "Demon..."

The leader quickly looked over his fallen teammates body. They had deep gashed everywhere, and they had appeared as soon as the kunoichi had pushed her palm forward, "W-what did you do to them?" He stammered, out of fright. This could happen to him, he thought. He looked back at the girl with her palm facing forward, and a evil look in her tinted eyes.

She didn't answer. After a long moment, she thrusted her other palm out to the last ninja. His eyes widen in horror, then he saw what had happened to his fallen teammates. It was happening to him. He could see the whipping wind come for him, the wind the female had pushed forward.

He yelled in pain as the blade of wind crashed into his skin, cutting deep gashes into him. They had missed all his vital spots, but the cuts were deep enough from serious blood loss. And quickly. He fell backwards, from the strangely strong impact of the blazing winds. His vision started to fade, turning into the darkness.

As his vision was fading, he saw the young female stand next to him, glaring down at him. He said his last words to her before he left this world.

"Bakemono..."

"Shut up and die," Was her cold, harsh words. Venom dripping from those very words she used often. He was fighting to live, to stay alive. But he felt his body become numb as the last thing he saw was a kunai.

The young kunoichi had driving the blade of the kunai into the man's head. _His_ very kunai. She smirked pleasingly, running her fingers through the blood of the ninja. She lifted her fingers to her nose and smelt the blood, making her quiver with delight.

She tasted his blood, his freshly exposed blood. The taste was delectable for the girl, making her happy. Her teammates quietly walked over, examining the gashed up bodies.

"Lets go back," Said the raven haired boy, the one who had called out her dubbed name earlier, 'Skull'. The girl looked at him silently and nodded.

"Len, Karo," She said in an emotionless tone before disappearing in a gust of bluish wind. The two young ninjas looked at each other in silence, until they spoke.

"Ai Hana seems to have gotten more control over her attacks," The raven haired one spoke, his mysterious voice penetrating the darkness. This was the one addressed as 'Len'.

"It seems so," Said the other one, watching the raven haired boy disappear into the trees. He thought for a moment, staring at the moon. And this is the one Ai Hana called 'Karo'. He sighed, soon fallowing Len back to Getsugakure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DSNfire: I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Wind

DSNfire: I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE THROUGHOUT THE FANFIC!!! I cannot find the right title for it, so it WILL be changing a lot. I will let you know when I am satisfied with the title. Sorry for it too, i just can't think up a title. Also know this: Ai Hana means "Love Flower" but can also mean "Blue Wind" in my understanding. I was going for the flower one but the second one fits better, so it will mean both... Ok, sorry 'bout the wait, yeah. I had the second chapter done and wasn't satisfied how it turned out, so I redid it, unnn. Here yah go, yeah! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sleeping on the job?" Ai Hana sneered throw the window. It was early in the morning, but her teammates were _asleep_ at a time like this. "We're on a mission, you bakas, get up!" She growled.

Len and Karo slept on the floor in the apartment in Suna. They were told by Ai Hana that they needed to go to Suna, protecting an important Suna and Getsu merchant, and stay with him for a month. Len and Karo never got the details why they had to protect him, Ai Hana only answered with a quick reply. "nins" she had said that morning.

And here they were sleeping. Agitated, Ai Hana woke them up ruthlessly. Her eyes full of anger, which made her hits twice or three times as more painful.

"I said: Get UP!" She hissed. She hated her teammates sometimes. Len mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, where he was hit. It felt unusually warm, and a small bump could be felt where his hand was. Moaning, he looked at Ai Hana.

Right beside him, Karo held his head and sobbed quietly. His eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, his feet moving and his toes wiggling.

"What was that for?" Said Len in his deep, mysterious tone of voice. He had tears built up under his eyes from the pain inflicted upon him, "We were sleeping!"

"Exactly." Ai Hana grunted, turning her head and watching the moon from the window.

It was beautiful the way the moon shone in It was like a lone white flower in a field of black, one so perfect and pretty. True, there were no stars you could see, but thats what made the moon beautiful. The sky was darkened, giving the moon more light to shine upon the desert. It was like a picture painted to perfection.

Without emotion, she jumped out the window. Quickly, she made her way to a rooftop, close enough where she can see the room of the man she had to protect, but far away enough no one would ever suspect anything. As she watched the moon, she felt a pair of eyes on her, then looked back at the room. Strange, no one there, then where is she getting the feeling?

Ai Hana's different colored eyes traveled around her. Yes, she had two different colors for her eyes. Her left eye was yellow, with an orange ring around the outside of it. It was an unusual eye color, but unique. Her right eye was grayish blue, a dull color unlike the other eye.

Not seeing anything, she grunted and lay back on the rooftop, putting her hands behind her head. Her once hate-filled eyes were gone as she continued watching the moon. Instead, her eyes dulled with a sad tint to them. Slowly, she started to close her eyes.

A shadow loomed over her shortly after she closed her eyes. He watched her since she got on top of the roof. Sure, this wasn't his roof, but it was close enough to bother him. He wandered if he should just kill her. But something got his mind, she wasn't from Suna.

Then why was she here? He wandered, staring at the girl's pale figurine. Ai Hana wasn't just pale, she was ghost pale, her skin like the moon itself. She had a grayish black hat put on over her black hair. Across the hat read "_SKULL_" printed like it was scratched in red. The Ls were like lightning bolts. Her hair was short, jaw length, with the tips of her hair bloody red and a few purple highlights streaming through her hair. Her shirt was baggy and shifted to the side where her shoulder was bare, and her pants were baggy with a large amount of pockets and chains hanging like X's across the front and back. She wore gloves on the hands across her stomach. The gloves were finger-cut, black, with a silver plate on the back with the crescent moon symbol.

He continued to stare at her, before he found himself reaching out and inches away from her neck. He had a strange feeling he should kill her, but why? As his hand gripped her neck, he met orange and gray eyes staring at him, fully awake. She gripped his arm that was grabbing her and twisted it, and moved her hand like she was smacking him, but nowhere close to his perfect face.

Gaara smirked, thinking she was scared to try and harm him, until he felt warm liquid run down his cheek. His sand was acting up, putting a wall between her and him, finally. His eyes widened, reaching up and putting his finger where the liquid was, then pulling it away to look at it. Red. Gooey. Blood.

As much as he was surprised, he was confused. How did she do that without touching him?

"Tori Jutsu; KazeRyuu Nami!" She mumbled quickly, moving her hands into hand seals. She was to fast for him to keep up. She stopped just as quickly as she started, putting her middle and index finger to her bottom lip, and blow out like there was a flame.

At first, he thought she was crazy because only after she did that there was a small cool breeze. A minute passed and he was getting bored quickly. He cautiously took a step forward, keeping his eyes on hers.

As soon as his foot hit the ground, there was whistling for a split second and a huge gust of whirlwind came, blowing hard on him, and completely missing her. He tried fighting the wind, and his sand tried protecting him from it, but the wind won and pushed him off the roof.

He fell on his back, hitting a small rock. It didn't hurt, his sand was protecting him _then._ He stood up and disappeared in a gust of sand, reappearing back on the roof. Once he got back up there, he looked around. She was gone. Not a trace of where she left. She left nothing behind, and like that, was gone like the wind.

Frowning, he growled and turned around. He wanted to fight her, or at least kill her. But he won't... tonight. He disappeared back to his house.

OoOo Morning oOoO

The sun smiled down upon the busy town of Sunagakure. The rays of the sun were not as burning as other days, like if there was something new in the atmosphere trying to block out the sun. It was warm, not hot. There were cool breezes drifting from all directions, cooling the happy villagers down. Creatures of all sorts scampered inside and outside the gates, scavenging for water, though not as tempted since is wasn't so hot out.

People marched in the streets, like if today was a special holiday or festival, greeting everyone they come across with smiles and laughs. Children ran around, playing. Kids shouted "TAG!" as they all scattered away.

Everything seemed happy and peaceful. Happy. He was disgusted by it all. He hated how those people could be so happy. He hated the way people smiled and laughed at each other, but cower and whisper when he walked by. He especially hated how those kids accepted everyone at the time.

He growled in annoyance as he slid down the sandy streets, not looking at the people chatting about then hide when he walked by. He kept his gaze forward and still. He didn't know exactally where he was going, but he had a feeling to let his feet take him today.

He wanted to find that girl. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he wanted to fight her. Lost in his demonic mind, he only caught a second of a creamy white cloth in his face, and heard the sound of something heavy hit the ground.

"Ow!" Cried a small girl. He stared down at her long, reddish hair tied into fluffy and big piggy tails. She was wearing a creamy white dress with boots that weren't from Suna. Her purple eyes filled with hurt as she stood and rubbed her butt, and dusted off the sand. She must have been about 9.

"I told you to watch out, Ayame. How are we supposed to keep you out of trouble if you don't listen to us!?" Yelled a long, raven haired boy as he ran up to the girl. Ayame smiled up at Len in a innocent way, before twirling around him. Then when she realized who she had run into, she looked up at him.

"Uh... Gomen, Gaara, sir" She apologized. "It's my fault..." She said with a small smile. Her mother had told her to stay away from him, and told him stories about the murders he does. And her father, the merchant who the Tsuki team had to protect, had told her more stories and that he was a dangerous demon. A Jinchuuriki, as he called it.

She was a bit frightened, only by the stories, and she would've ran if she didn't know better. After spending to nights with the Tsuki team, she has learned a lot from judging people and what not to judge. She smiled wider.

Gaara didn't know if she was insane or stupid. He honestly didn't know. All he could do was glare at the young girl.

"Ah, so this is Sabaku no Gaara?" Len made a cheesy cat grin, leaning forward and examining Gaara's complex figure and his outfit. "Defiantly a weird one, eh Karo?"

"Seems so," A bot sighed, walking around a corner silently. His outfit was the same as Le's, but completely different. Len wore a Chinese-style suit. A red vest with golden rims, and laces criss-crossing over his chest and stomach. The shirt he wore underneath was tight, showing his muscles and was black. His pants here black with a red and golden dragon riding up the left leg, which looked angery and starting at the other leg. On his right leg, was a phoenix, looking hateful back.

Karo wore the same tops, only his vest was white with silver lining and his tight shirt underneath was blue. His pants were blue also, an oceanic color. And on his left leg was a white and silver jackal-like looking hatefully at the other leg. The right held a tanuki glaring back hatefully. He has short, blue spiked hair, and a scar on his ear seemed to stand out. It looked like he was bitten by some creature there.

Gaara wandered why these people dressed like that, and why there was a raccoon dog on his pants, but looked at the new boy. He still didn't speak. He noticed the two boys had Getsugakure hitai-ates around there necks. So, he thought, they're Tsuki ninjas...

"Where did you run off too? Len and I couldn't find ou anywhere, little Ayame." Karo made a small smile at the small girl, "Your father is paying us to watch you, and I hate to see him pay when we aren't doing our job."

"I'm sorry," Ayame frowned at Karo, still looking at Gaara. She was looking him in the eye, but he wasn't looking back. How she loved that color in his eyes.

"We better get going before Ai Hana loses her patience," Len frowned, imaging an angrier her. Him and Karo turned around to see that Ai Hana was no longer fallowing them.

"Where'd she go?!" Karo panicked, thinking she was tourchering some innocent kid in an ally. Ayame blinked, and leaned to the left, looking at something behind the Angry-looking Gaara. Her eyes brightened with admiration.

"Ai Hana!" She exclaimed, seeing the older person she admired so much. Len and Karo stopped panicking and looked at her. Sure enough, Ai Hana was strolling down the street with her arms folded over her chest. The chains clashing together made it quite noisy. Amazing how she was one of Tsuki's best ninja's.

Gaara barely turned his head, but looked with his eyes. They grew wider, by less then a centimeter as he saw who was walking down the sandy road. His lips twitched into a a split-second smirk. The girl from last night was staring right into his.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DSN: Ok, chappie 2 is done! I will be taking my haku fic off to correct it, if you read it. If you guys are kind enough to help me with the titles, please feel free, I don't bite!


	3. Game

DSN: YAY!!!!! CHAPTER THREEEE. Be happy because I'm going to fail Science class... WOHOO not!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were playing poker. After the girl came, Temari and Kankuro had arrived as well. It's funny how Kankuro and Temari knew The two boys of the Tsuki team, and had invited them to their house. And now here they were, sitting at the table playing poker.

Ayame had been watching, trying to learn the whole game. It was confusing for her, she had never seen this game before.

"So," Temari smirked, pulling a card face up on the table. It was a queen. "What's been happening?"

"Weird things," Replied Len, putting his hand of card down and smirked. He had a royal flush, and had won. He grabbed the poker chips in the middle of the table, and split it up between him and Karo.

"No surprise," Kankuro spoked, sighing in defeat. He mumbled something about him and Temari only having 4 poker chips total. Then he said, "I quit... What kind of things?"

"Curious aren't we?" Karo asked, raising a thin brow.

"Well, we haven't seen you since we were three, and that one time we ran into each other in Konoha." Temari smiled. She liked seeing her friends again after so long. "And who's the girls?"

"That's Ayame," Len introduced, looking at the curious girl. "She's the Merchant's daughter. He's paying us to take care of him and her. There are ninjas after them, and we were ordered to protect them both."

"And the girl earlier was our teammate, Ai Hana," Karo said sadly, looking down at the table and avoiding the two siblings gazes. "So, you're little brother is the sand demon?" He changed the subject just a bit, "He's quite handsome for a Jinchuuriki."

"He's dangerous, I wouldn't go near him when its a good or bad day..." Kankuro warned, standing up and rummaging through the cabinets, looking for food. Temari was getting up to cook, knowing Kankuro was hungry. He just looked at her with fright and told her, "No, It's fine!"

" I don't care if he's dangerous!" cried a small girl. Ayame had spoken up, sitting straight up and giving a glare to both Temari and Kankuro, "How DARE you two not be there with Gaara when you were kids! He was _alone_ and needed a friend, someone to play with him!" She yelled in her punished tone of voice, even for a young girl, she had a mighty roar, "How DARE his own siblings run from him when he wanted someone there, to know someone cared. How DARE you call him dangerous when you were part of it!"

Temari and Kankuro stood silently, shocked at the young girl for speaking like that. She had such an angelic appearance too. They could not find words to speak, so they were quiet.

"Wow, where'd that come from, Ayame?" Karo asked, staring with a small grin. He was mad for her speaking to older people like that, but also proud as well.

"Ai Hana," Ayame smiled sweetly once again. "I understand why she's like the way she is, alone... Ai Hana had told me the things from the past over the nights in the desert. She didn't want to talk to me at first, but over nights she warmed up to me. Her confessions touched me and I feel like Ai Hana and Gaara share a great similarity, but different in the same way. She told me all your secrets to!" She pointed at Len.

Len blushed heavily, sweating. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Even..._ that_ one?"

"Hai," She replied. "But I won't tell, since you need it to do you're job and stay close to Skully-chan"

"Skully-chan?" Kankuro asked, wandering who the hell that was. He looked over at Len, then at Ayame.

"Ai Hana." Ayame answered angerly at him. She disliked him greatly. "Speaking of which, where'd she go? She's not anywhere near here."

"Neither is our brother," Temari spoke, turning pale. She imagined what could be happening. She imagined Gaara killing the young gothy girl right in from of Suna's gates. "We better go find them..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The leaves rustled with the slight breeze, the once bright sky was no longer, and was filled with shadows. A bright, waning crescent was shown in the sky, making each night darker and darker. It was nice to see some nice water, with a few trees. She sat by the water of the oasis and stared into the moon.

It was far from Suna, far enough to where no one knew about it and could not see it. A presence filled the surrounding air, making her tense. A scent came to her nose, and she didn't turn her head as her voice was heard.

"Why did you fallow me all the way out here?.." She finally turned her head to the shadow looming over her once more, "...Sabaku no Gaara..."

He didn't answer. He really didn't have one except he was curious about her or he just wanted to kill her. His dark insomnia eyes stared into hers, his arms cross, and his hair ruffled with the wind. He wandered why some of the villagers had backed away from her as they did he. He didn't eve know her name.

"Come, sit." She spoke softly, pointing to a clean spot a few feet away. After a few minutes she though he wouldn't sit, so she turned her gaze to the moon. She heard the sand move beside her, and she knew he had sat down. Something smelled like old blood.

It was silent for a long while before she had spoken again, "You didn't answer me."

He turned his head and stared at her, his eyes show a bit of question.

" Why did you fallow me all the way out here?" She asked again,resting her right arm on her right knee, which was bent high in front of her chest.

"Hn," Was all he could think of saying. What else was he, _Sabaku no Gaara_, going to say? 'I'm curious about you'? He wasn't going to say that, it was to foolish to.

They didn't speak, only look at the moon in complete silence. It was a good feeling for both of them, strangely. They felt each other's presence, but it was silent enough they could head each other's breaths. It was comforting to know someone sat there -willingly- and not run away.

Finally, she got up after a few hours. Feeling his eyes on her, she spoke softly, "They're looking for us... We should get back."

He didn't like being told what to do like that, but stood and walked anyways. He wandered how she knew they were. He wandered how she knew him. She's not from Suna, so how did she know about him? He didn't even know her name and she knew him, and by the way she acted, she knew a lot.

He watched as she suddenly jumped ten feet or more away from him, and where she had stood, a kunai twinkled in the moonlight. Eyes full of alertness, he looked around. There was no one, and no place to hide. Where did the kunai come from then?

"I found you, Amaya." Came a deep voice. His eyes still looking around, trying to find the voice.

"I told you to never call me that again," Hissed Ai Hana, her eyes darting around the desert too, uncertain where it came from too. "Now show yourself!"

"Angry at me still?" The voice came again, this time it was close to her. She turned her head and the sand swirled in a small tornado. It danced for a while before a figure started to appear, a man. Long and slender he was, tanned with desert skin, and chocolate hair. His eyes were orange too, like hers, but he had a blue circle slitting his eyes into a cat-like form. He was smirking.

"Always and forever." She growled, turning to him and taking her fighting stance. Gaara was surprised someone other then him controlled sand. He watched with curiosity, but temperamentally as he wanted to get back. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you again, before I join Akatsuki." Spoke he. Gaara didn't know what Akatsuki was, nor will he for a long time. He continued to observe impatiently.

"Join that stupid thing then, and leave me be." She spoke without emotion. Her dull eye still showed no shine as the moon was reflecting off the other. "I don't want your presence, it bothers me."

"That hurt, Amaya." He mocked, giving bashful eyes. "I thought you'd be happy for me." He sighed, stepping a small step towards her. He didn't noticed Gaara there at all. "Stop being such a demon and come home... Please."

"I don't need your pathetic term for 'home'. I found one, and I'm not leaving it until my mission is done.'" She said. Gaara wandered what mission she was talking about, and what home. He remembered Ai Hana's teammates saying something about being in Suna for a mission... then did that mean Suna was her home? He didn't know.

The man's eye turned into hatred with her words. "Demon, you will come back to us sooner then you think..."

"I don't think so," Ai Hana glared. "Not ever. Not after what you did to me, and my eye."

"You hold grudges for a long time, Amaya... It's been nine years ago."

"And those nine years without being ...'home'... was pleasing." She snorted, scrunching up her nose and snarled. The wind blew harder, starting to push against the man. He held his arms up, in protection and fear, but smirked as he started to disappear into the sand once more.

"I'll come back, don't you worry..." Were his final words as he became the sand blowing in the wind. Ai Hana stared sadly at his kunai, pulling it out of the sand, and put it into a pocket.

"Why have you come back after so many years..." She whispered, smelling the air for his scent. "Kinji..." She turned to look at his questioning eyes. Not that he really cared, though.

She didn't speak, only started to head back to Suna once again, quiet and more distant then earlier. She walked farther away from him, angry and frustrated as she folded her arms tightly over her chest and gave a grunt. She noticed his quick look, but ignored it. He was only looking to see if she was still there.

She lingered behind, and he trailed forward, wanting to get home. He was still curious about her and wanted to find out more, but he didn't know how to ask her, so he stayed quiet. The silence penetrated the desert, making her feel more distant, when she was actually walking a bit closer with each step.

She felt a softness in her face, then roughness on her back, and she sighed as she fell backwards. The sand was cold against her back, and the moon looked beautiful from where she lay. Something gripped her, and pulled her up harshly, grains of sand grinding her skin.

Her multi-colored eyes gazed as aqua eyes, before the eyes turned away from her and continued walking. She smirked, knowing that she had bumped into him. She didn't care at all, really, but she liked the way his sand felt and smelled. It was comforting to her, the sandy blood she had gotten a whiff of.

Frowning, she saw him glance at her, then when he turned around she smirked again, but it was very small. She knew he was getting angry at her, and she loved every minute of it. She didn't know why exactally, but it was amusing to her. She gave a slight chuckle, but shut her mouth when he looked at her once more.

He was quite angry, but he thought it was amusing to... this 'game' she was playing with him. It was foolish and childish, he knew, but it was amusing none-the-less. They continued this all the way to Suna, chuckling out loud every once and a while, but it quickly ended and the routine started again.

Gaara was going to ask her about things later,but right now, he enjoyed her presence as she enjoyed his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DSN: YAY! Kawaii part! W00t! Hope you all are happy! I worked really hard to put some time into making this!


End file.
